Ilusa
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Cuando alquilas los servicios de alguien para aliviar un poco tu soledad, jamás te imaginas que ese alguien es el responsable indirecto de tu actual soledad


Pareja rara y Yaoi estan advertidos ^^

**Ilusa**

Kushina Uzumaki, una imponente pelirroja de ojos azules, miró a aquel joven hombre de cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

Una belleza, y se veía claramente lo que era, un chico con la profesión más vieja del mundo: prostitución.

_Era un Jueves gris, llovía_

_Pídeme un remix decía._

_En el lobby de un hotel barato_

_Viene de alquilar su piel un rato_

_Con la algarabía del placer cumplido._

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le preguntó Kushina acercándose a él.

- Maru... Orochimaru.

- Kushina Uzumaki.

Se presentó la pelirroja.

_Acrobacias del placer, fingido._

_Un orgasmo de alquiler, con ruidos._

_Pone boca en su carmín , escaso._

_Arañando el adoquín sus pasos._

_¿Quién tiene algo para la nariz? Pregunta_

- ¿Cuánto cobras?

- Cien.

- Eres caro.

- Soy bueno.

Aseguró Orochimaru.

- Bien. Entonces cien.

Aceptó Kushina.

_¿Podría ser de utilidad mi pañuelo?_

_Disfracé de ingenuidad mi anzuelo_

_Algo para no dormir, idiota_

_Si me das algo podría pedir, mi ropa_

_Dónde encuentro nieve pa'l desvelo ahora._

Caminaron juntos en silencio al departamento de la mujer pelirroja, que sólo quería algo de compañía.

_Creo que cien podría ajustar, te animas_

_Mi depa está al cruzar la esquina_

_Estoy sola como tú fulano_

_Te invito a estrenar la luz mañana_

_No te quiero pa' desarreglar la cama._

- ¿Por qué una mujer tan elegante y bonita como usted busca la compañía de un puto?

Preguntó Orochimaru con curiosidad por la mujer.

- Tal vez sólo busco un alivio a mi soledad y tristeza. ¿Y por qué alguien tan bonito como tú se dedica a esto?

- Justamente porque aún soy bonito y porque nunca he podido ser otra cosa.

Dijo Orochimaru secamente.

_No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeco roto, lo que solicito_

_Te puedes quedar la ropa, mi muñeco roto, no la necesito_

_No es hombre la calentura, hurgar en tu cintura lo que estoy buscando_

_Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando_

_Dijo ¡sí! sin sonreír... camina._

- ¿El sexo sin placer te excita?

No pudo evitar preguntarle Kushina cuando entraron al departamento de ella.

Orochimaru sonrió con ironía antes de contestar.

- Sólo si el cliente es hombre.

Kushina se impresionó pero no dijo nada.

- Te entiendo.

Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer.

_¿Dime si el sexo sin placer te enciende?_

_Sólo si el cliente es hombre ¿Me entiendes?_

_Disimulando argumenté, está claro_

_No te creas que me parece raro_

_Cada quien con su gusto y su pasión, le dije._

- ¿Puedo tomar tu mano, Maru?

Preguntó la mujer con suavidad. Orochimaru la miró fijamente.

- Dame cien para empezar y hablamos.

Le aseguró el oji-dorado con coquetería.

_¿Te podría sujetar la mano?_

_Dame cien para empezar y hablamos._

_Los busqué en mi pantalón y nada_

_Fui debajo del colchón y estaban_

_Se los di como quien compra un par de alas_

Orochimaru la besó, sólo como adelanto. La mujer sonrió. Fue por el dinero. Orochimaru miró a su alrededor.

Su vista se quedó fija en un retrato: la pelirroja estaba con un hombre rubio, sus ojos azules y su belleza deslumbrante.

Y quedó el ojidorado sin aliento. Justo en esos momentos la pelirroja le entregó el dinero.

_No es lo que haces con tu boca, mi muñeco roto, lo que solicito_

_Te puedes quedar la ropa, mi muñeco roto, no la necesito_

_No es hombre la calentura, hurgar en tu cintura lo que estoy buscando_

_Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando_

_Miró el buró sin sonreír... momento._

Orochimaru rechazó el dinero. Kushina lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Es tu ex el de la foto?

Preguntó Orochimaru con seriedad.

- Sí, es Minato Namikaze. Mi ex novio. ¿Lo conoces?

Preguntó extrañada la mujer.

Orochimaru la miró con lástima.

- Fue por mí que te dejó, ilusa.

Contestó y dándose la vuelta salió del departamento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, mientras Kushina caía al suelo y reía incrédula para al final romper a llorar, tomando la foto entre sus manos y tirándola con rabia contra la pared.

_Si es tu ex la del buró, no hay trato_

_Con su mano señaló el retrato_

_¿Lo conoces? Pregunté confusa._

_Fue por mi quien te dejó... ilusa._

**Fin**

La Cancion es de Ricardo Arjona para el que no lo sepa ^^


End file.
